F(x)
'F(x)' *left *'Nombre:' 에프 엑스 / F(x). Pronunciado: "Efex". **'¿Por qué f(x)?:' El nombre del grupo es un juego de notaciones matemáticas; como en una función en la que su resultado depende del valor de x, cada miembro producirá diferentes resultados con su talento y esfuerzo para llegar a ser un buen grupo. “F” significa “Flor”, mientras que la “x” representa el cromosoma femenino. *'Nombre: '''f(x) (에프 엑스). Pronunciación: "Efex". *'Número de miembros: 5 chicas. (2 Coreanas, 1 China, 2 Estadounidenses). *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial: 'Pearl Light Periwinkle (Lila Perlado) *'Fanclub oficial: Aff(x)tion (No Oficial). *'Debut en Corea: '''1 de septiembre de 2009. *'Debut en Japón:' 3 de agosto de 2012. *'Genero:' K-Pop, Electropop *'Agencia: ' **' SM Entertainment (Corea);''('Misma que Kang Ta, BoA, TVXQ (DBSK), TRAX, CSJH The Grace, Zhang'Li Yin, J-Min,Girls' Generation,Super Junior, SHINee,EXO y Henry Lau').'' ** Avex Group (Japón y Taiwán). **United Asia Management 'Historia' 'Pre debut.' Krystal Jung fue descubierta por SM Entertainment en 2000, lo que le valió un pequeño papel en un segmento corto del video musical de Shinhwa «Fool». SM descubrió a Park Su-young en 2006, mientras estaba realizando un programa de televisión. En septiembre de 2007, SM descubrió a Song Victoria en una competencia de baile en Beijing, China, lo que la llevó a Corea del Sur para una carrera de modelaje y actuación. Un mes más tarde, Amber Liu fue descubierta en una audición en el condado de Orange, California. Aunque Krystal fue la primera miembro en hacer una aparición en los medios de comunicación, apareciendo brevemente en un comercial de Lotte en 2002, Sulli Choi fue la primera miembro en hacer su debut, debutando oficialmente como actriz infantil en septiembre de 2005 en el papel de la joven princesa Sun-hwa en el drama de televisión de SBS, La balada de Seo-dong. Victoria fue la segunda, ella hizo su primera aparición como modelo para Spris con el actor y cantante coreano Lee Jun-ki a principios de 2008 anunciando actividades de modelaje a futuro. Krystal comenzó a entrenar para f(x) en 2006 junto con Sulli y Luna. Amber se unió a ellas a principios de 2008, con Victoria, la última en unirse al grupo, en los últimos meses de 2008. 'Debut.' Antes de su debut, la SM lanzo un teaser a traves de su canal de YouTube, el 24 de Agosto de 2009. Durante 5 días, la SM individualmente difundio información a través de portales de noticias y publicó fotografias de cada miembro en el sitio oficial de SM Town. El primer single del grupo',' LA chA TA, '''fue lanzado digitalmente el 1 de Septiembre de 2009, seguido de un teaser de 40 segundos de su video subido a YouTube. F(x) tuvo su primera actuacion en un programa asignado especificamente para su debut en el Samseong-dong Fashion center el 2 de Septiembre de 2009. El videoclip completo de su single ''LA chA TA' debuto en el programa, y fue lanzado en linea al dia siguiente. La primera actuación en vivo del grupo fue transmitida por primera vez en el show musical MBC Music Core el 5 de septiembre de 2009. En octubre, f (x) promovió el LG Chocolate teléfono móvil junto a sus compañeros de sello Girls 'Generation . Ambos grupos lanzaron su propia versión de la canción "Chocolate Love", con f (x) 's de ser una versión electro-pop, el 8 de octubre de 2009. El grupo lanzó su primer single físico, " Chu ~ ♥ ", el 9 de noviembre de 2009, y un mes más tarde aparecieron como invitados especiales a Girls 'Generation de Into the New World concierto celebrado en el Olímpico de Esgrima Gymnasium el 19 y 20 de diciembre de 2009. Los miembros de f (x) comenzó a ganar popularidad ya que mostrar un estilo de moda, la música y la coreografía diferente. Los miembros también eran conocidos como miembro de ámbar de sus encantos juveniles, Krystal siendo Jessica 's hermana más joven y una característica facial similar deYoona de Girls 'Generation , Sulli es conocida por sus rasgos faciales, oftening confundido como del grupo más joven miembro / maknae , Victoria por su destacada flexibilidad y la Luna por sus habilidades de entrega y baile vocales, obteniendo el apodo de "Mini BoA". '''NU ABO En enero de 2010, f (x) colaboró con el chino boy band MIC para promover el LG Cyon teléfono celular. Lanzaron una cubierta china de " Lollipop ", escrito por Julius Dixson y Beverly Ross , el 2 de enero de 2010. El grupo lanzó su primer extended play , Nu ABO , el 4 de mayo de 2010. Consta de seis pistas, el primer sencillo " Nu ABO "encabezó varias listas de portales de música en línea en Corea,y también se convierten en uno de los Gaon de gráfico semanal sencillos número uno . El grupo celebró su primera actuación de la canción en KBS Music Bank el 7 de mayo de 2010. Ámbar se tomó un descanso en junio debido a una lesión en el tobillo, con actividades de grupo restantes del año llevado a cabo sin ella. El grupo comenzó a realizar " el Sr. Boogie ", de Nu ABO , en espectáculos musicales a partir del 17 de julio de 2010. f (x) participaron en el SMTOWN en vivo '10 World Tour el 21 de agosto de 2010, en el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl Jamsil .También realizaron en Tokio, Shanghai, Los Ángeles y París en fechas posteriores. Esto marca la primera vez que f (x) y sus compañeros de sello compañeros han realizado fuera de Asia. Avex Entertainment y SM Entertainment Japón emitió un comunicado acerca de la renovación de los contratos de los artistas de SM que se firmaron a la etiqueta el 24 de noviembre de 2010. Declaró que f (x) que hoy se firmó con Avex, y sus discos se distribuye bajo la etiqueta en Japón, Taiwán, China y Hong Kong. 'Pinocchio(Danger)' A principios de 2011, se anunció por SM Entertainment que f (x) se planea lanzar un álbum de estudio en el primer semestre del año. Su miembro Ámbar había regresado de los EE.UU. después de su parón también. La primera foto teaser de su álbum de estudio de larga duración Pinocho fue puesto en libertad el 7 de abril de 2011. El teaser video musical de su primer sencillo " Pinocho (Peligro) ", un remake de Kristine Elezaj 's "Razor", fue lanzado el 15 de abril de 2011. El álbum fue lanzado el 20 de abril de 2011, y el grupo celebró su desempeño del single en el 22 de abril 2011 la emisión de KBS Music Bank . f (x) logró ocho victorias con "Pinocho (Peligro)" en diversos espectáculos musicales. 'Hot summer' El grupo volvió a publicar su primer álbum de larga duración el 14 de junio de 2011, bajo el título de Hot Summer . El álbum llegó a las once canciones originales y la nueva pista " Hot Summer ", un remake de una Monrose canción escrita por Thomas Troelsen y Remee , y sus singles digitales anteriores " La Cha Ta "," Chu ~ ♥ "y " ¿Está bien? ". En agosto de 2011, f (x) publicó una canción de OST llamado "Garagabana" para el juego en línea Bust-a-Move , y en diciembre de 2011, lanzaron una canción titulada Inglés "1, 2, 3" como parte de la Winter SMTOWN 2011 - La más cálida de regalos álbum. 'Electric shock' f (x) lanzó su segundo EP titulado Choque eléctrico el 10 de junio de 2012, después de la liberación de una serie de imágenes teaser y un teaser de la música. f (x) comenzó promociones para " Electric Shock "a partir de M! Cuenta atrás , el 14 de junio del 2012, donde también interpretó " Jet ", como parte de la especial reaparición. f (x) terminó sus promociones en 15 de julio 2012 el logro de 9 triunfos musicales 'Debut en Japón' Comenzó a prepararse para su debut en Japón. Lanzaron una nueva versión japonesa de " Hot Summer "a mediados de agosto, que también fue seleccionada como la canción de fondo comercial para Uminoie Resort. A principios de octubre Avex ha anunciado que el grupo de chicas de Corea f (x) 's primero Prima Showcase primera choque se pospuso para una fecha indefinida. La fecha de la vitrina se suponía que era el 18 de octubre y 19 en el Zepp Tokyo. Luego el 30 de noviembre de 2012, f (x) asistió a las 2012 Mnet Asian Music Awards en Hong Kong , donde han recibido el premio de "Mejor Espectáculo de Danza - Female Group" para su último single " Electric Shock ". Luego, en la conferencia de prensa de 10 º Premios Anuales de Música de Corea el 29 de enero de 2013, se anunció que las canciones de " descarga eléctrica "y" Jet ", tanto de su descarga eléctrica EP fueron nominados a la Mejor Canción Dance y Electrónica. En lo que respecta a las dos canciones que se está nominado en la misma categoría, un representante de la KMA dijo: "Esto se debe a las canciones correspondientes que tienen excelentes críticas de música y más que haciendo caso omiso de ellos, ya que es del mismo artista, se optó por reconocer su excelencia ". 'Pink Tape' En la conferencia de prensa para la 10 ª Entrega Anual de Música de Corea, el 29 de enero del 2013, se anunció que las canciones de "Electric Shock" y " Jet " fueron nominados a la Mejor Canción Dance y Electrónica. En lo que respecta a las dos canciones que estan nominadas en la misma categoría, un representante de la KMA dijo: " Esto se debe a las canciones correspondientes ya que tienen excelentes críticas de música y más haciendo caso omiso de ellos, porque son del mismo artista, se optó por reconocer su excelencia" El 6 de marzo Sulli insinuó en su me2day sobre el comeback se f(x). F(x) realizó una aparición en el festival SXSW 2013 South By Southwest, en Austin, Texas desde el 8 marzo al 17 marzo del 2013, siendo el primer artista K-pop en tal evento. Se enlista a f(x) como una de las " 30 Must-See Acts at SXSW 2013". Mientras, en EEUU f(x) voló a Los Ángeles desde el SXSW para practicar la coreografía para su segundo álbum con Kevin Maher. Amber después tuiteó fotos de ellos ensayando. La asistente de Maher, Sohey Sugihara, también publicó dos fotos de él y Maher con f(x) en Instagram. En su último día en los EE.UU el grupo filmó un sketch de Funny or Die con Anna Kendrick. A finales de mayo 2013 un representante de la SM dijo que, "Un regreso en este primer semestre del año parece difícil para f(x). Estamos en el pico de la producción del álbum de reaparición del grupo en el segundo semestre del año". F(x) esperaba el lanzamiento de su segundo álbum a finales de julio. Aparecieron en el 2013 Hong Kong Festival Dome el 1 de julio con nuevos cortes de pelo, lo que insinuaba su pronto regreso. El 17 de julio de 2013, f(x) dio a conocer un video teaser promocional de su segundo álbum de "Pink Tape" de larga duración, este album fue lanzado el 29 de julio de 2013, viene con once temas originales y Rum Pum Pum Pum como su primer sencillo. 'Red light' F(x) regresa el 3 de julio con un nuevo album llamado "red light" En el comienzo de 2014, un representante del departamento de producción de SM reveló que f (x) 's nueva pista se está trabajando con los compositores en el "Teddy Riley Writing Camp".[ 55 ] A principios de año, f (x) agarró a casa el premio "El Grupo de Artista" en 20a coreano Entretenimiento Arts Awards , [ 56 ] "Disco Bonsang" en el 28o Golden Disk Awards , [ 57 ] , así como "Mejor Artista Extranjero Performance" en Yin Yue Feng Yun explosión Premios celebrados en China. [ 58 ] Durante el Golden Disk Awards ceremonia, Krystal, Luna y Amber también hizo un cover de Girls 'Generation " The Boys ". [ 59 ] f (x) álbum 's tercer trabajo de estudio de la luz roja está programado para ser lanzado el 7 de julio de 2014. 'Integrantes' thumb|left|650pxLas miembros son: Victoria, Sulli, Krystal, Amber y Luna. *Victoria (Lider, vocalista y bailarina). *Amber (Vocalista, rapera y bailarina). *Luna (Vocalista y bailarina). *Sulli (Vocalista, Rapera y bailarina). *Krystal (Vocalista, bailarina y maknae). 'Discografia.' COREA. Mini Álbumes. Singles. Álbumes. Singles promocionales. Repackage Japón. Singles. 'Temas para dramas.' *Hard But Easy -''Invicible Lee Pyung Kang.'' *Spread It's Wings - God Of Study. *Thrill Love - Hungry Romeo, Luxury Juliet. *I Love You, I Love You - More Charming By The Day. *''Calling Out - Cinderella's Sister.'' *Beautiful Day - Please Marry Me. *Juloring Animal - Juloring Animal Detectives. *And I Love You - President. *You Are Hiding A Secret - Paadise Ranch. *Because Of Me - Sign. *Puzzle Bubble - Puzzle Bubble (Online Game). ''Programas de TV' *MBC Ranking Reformat Chart 8 (19/06/14, reportaje,krystal) *Mnet Super Idol Chart Show (6/06/14, reportaje,krystal) *Mnet Super Idol Chart Show (30/05/14, reportaje,krystal) *MONO29's channel (25/05/14, reportaje,krystal) *MBC Weekly Idol Quiz (21/05/14, reportaje,krystal) *Arirang Showbiz Korea (20/05/14, reportaje,krystal) *SBS The Show (20/05/14, reportaje,krystal) *NYLON TV Korea (20/05/14, reportaje,krystal) *OnStyle (6/05/2014),krystal *Mnet Super Idol Chart Show (2/05/14, reportaje,krystal) *KBS "A Song For You" (2014, Amber, como MC) *Top Chinese Music News (30/04/14, reportaje, Krystal) *14th Top Chinese Music Award (13/04/14, Victoria como MC) * Arirang Showbiz Korea: Idol Stars Turned Actors (11/04/14, reportaje, Krystal) *We Got Married (2014, Amber como MC) *MBC Music Dance Battle Korea (2014, Luna como MC) *MBC "Music Travel Yesterday" (2014, Luna) *Baljunso World Wide (8/03/14, Luna) *Showbiz Korea (24/02/14, Krystal) *Korea Entertainment Awards (8/02/14, Krystal) *Golden Disk Award (16/01/14) *HNTV (31/12/13) *MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/13) *SBS Entertainment Awards (30/12/13, Krystal como MC) *SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/13) *MCD What's up LA (29/08/13) *Entertainment Weekly (24/08/13) *Guerrilla Date (24/08/13) *MBC Radio Star (19/08/13, Sulli y Krystal) *HunanTV Happy Camp (17/08/13, Victoria como MC invitada) *Star King (17/08/13, menos Krystal) *Family's Dignity Full House (16/08/13, Victoria) *Showbiz Korea (12/08/13) *Star King (10/08/13, menos Krystal) *Y-STAR (05/08/13, entrevista) *SBS 1000 Songs Challenge (04/08/13, Luna) *KBS Glitter Trend Paparazzi (02/08/13-, Victoria como MC) *M! Countdown (1/08/13, Sulli como MC) *Mnet Enemy of Broadcasting (31/07/13, Luna) *KBS2 Hello Counselor (29/07/13) *Mnet M WIDE (25/07/13, entrevista) *HBTV Superstar China (21/07/13, Ep 3, Victoria como juez invitada) *Running Man (07/07/13 y 14/07/13, Sulli) *The Voice Korea 2 (31/05/13, Victoria) *Mnet Enemy of Broadcasting (29/05/13, Krystal) *SBS Hope TV Charity Event (10/05/13, Krystal como MC) *Project Runway (01/05/13, Ep 9, Krystal como juez invitada) *Show Champion (20/03/13, Luna como MC) *Show Champion (06/03/13, Luna como MC) *Blind Test 180 (05/03/13, Victoria) *Seoul Music Awards (31/01/13) *Show Champion (2013, Amber como MC) *Funny or die, Anna Kendrick goes Kpop with f(x) (2013) *SZTV_New Year Countdown 2013 (31/12/12) *Sichuan TV '2013 New Year's Eve Concert' (31/12/12) *MAMA 2012 (30/11/12) *Korean Popular Culture and Art Awards (19/11/12) *MBC Every 1 Idol Manager (31/09/12, menos Sulli) *Strong Heart (19/08/12 y 21/08/12, Sulli) *Top Magic Show (16/08/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Inmortal Song (08/08/2012- 13/10/12, Luna) *Idol Star Olympics (26/07/12, Victoria, Amber y Luna) *Strong Heart (17/07/12 y 24/07/12, Victoria) *Yoo SeYoon's Art Video (17/07/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Dancing With The Stars 2 (13/07/12, Luna) *Wide Entertainment News (12/07/12, menos Sulli) *Weekly Idol (11/07/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Golden Fishery - Radio Star (11/07/12, Victoria) *Come To Play (09/07/12, Victoria) *1000 Song Challenge (08/07/12, Luna) *Beatles Code 2 (03/07/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Mnet 20's Choice (28/06/12, como MC, Victoria, Luna y Krystal) *Hello (25/06/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *100 Million Quiz Show (15/06/12, Victoria y Luna) *Mnet Wide Entertainment News (14/06/12, entrevista) *MBC Korean Music Wave (21/05/12) *Taxi Talk Show 2 (17/05/12, Luna) *KangTa's Pasta E Basta (17/05/12, Victoria) *Running Man (06/05/12 y 13/05/12, Krystal) *The Voice of Korea (04/05/12, Victoria y Krystal) *The Voice of Korea (27/04/12, Amber, Luna y Sulli) *Immortal Song 2 (17/03/12, Amber com Taemin) *Running Man (1/01/12, Sulli) *2011 KBS Music Festival (30/12/11) *MTV The Show (28/11/11) *The Best Couple (24/11/11 y 01/12/11, Victoria) *Melon Music Awards 2011 (24/11/11) *Invencible Youth - Season 2 (12/11/11-03/04/12, Amber) *Actress House (24/11/11) *Mnet Wide interview (21/11/11, Sulli y Krystal) *The Best Couple (05,12,19/10/11, Victoria y Amber) *MTV Taiwan (2/11/11, entrevista) *Hong Kong TVB Entertainment News (5/10/11, entrevista) *Happy Together (29/09/11, Victoria) *BTV Entertainment News (26/09/11, reportaje) *Star Couple Challenge (12/09/11, Victoria) *Running Man (07/08/11, Luna y Sulli) *OBS News (2/08/11, Victoria, Amber y Krystal) *Strong Heart (26/07/11 y 02/08/11, Krystal) *The Beatles Code (Mnet, 14/07/11, ep 48) *Strong Heart (12/07/11 y 19/07/11, Sulli) *MTV The Show (2/07/11) *Come To Play (27/06/11, Sulli y Krystal) *ETN News (23/06/11) *Open Concert (5/06/11) *Kim Yu-na’s Kiss and Cry (22/05/11 - 21/08/11, Krystal, Ganadora) *On Your Command, Sir! (14/05/11, Luna y Sulli) *MTV The Show (6/05/11) *Arirang TV Showbiz Korea (5/05/11) *100 Points Out Of 100 (Oh My School) (23/04/11, Sulli) *Entertainment Relay (23/04/11, entrevista) *Hope TV 24 (22/04/11) *Strong Heart (22/03/11 y 29/03/11, Luna) *Come To Play (14/03/11, Luna) *Happy Together (10/02/11, Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Idol Star Athletics-Swimming Championships (5/02/11 y 6/02/11, Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Idol Brain Collision (03/02/11, Victoria, Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Star Couple Challenge (03/02/11, Victoria y Sulli) *King of Idols (02/02/11, Krystal, Pataya, Tailandia) *Enjoy Today (30/01/11, Krystal, entrevista) *Enjoy Today (MBC, 9/01/11 - 6/02/11, desde el ep 1093 hasta el 1097, Krystal) *Star King (2010-E284 - Presente) *SBS Inkigayo (2010 - 2011, Sulli como MC) *Arirang TV El M-Wave (2010, Krystal como MC) *MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/10, Victoria, Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *SBS Entertainment Award (30/12/10, Luna) *MBC Entertainment Awards (29/12/10, Victoria) *SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/10. Victoria, Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Night Star (19/12/10, Victoria) *Strong Heart (14/12/10 y 21/12/10, Victoria) *Let's Go Dream Team! (14/11/10, Victoria y Krystal) *Let's Go Dream Team! (30/10/10, Luna) *Tasty Invitation (22/10/10, Sulli) *Love Chaser (30/09/10, Victoria) *MBC Idol Star Athletics Championships (25/09/10, Luna) *1000 Song Challenge (19/09/10, Luna) *HahaMong Show (12/09/10, Sulli) *7-Day Miracle (2/09/10, Victoria, Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Running Man (20/08/10, Victoria) *Music Core (7/08/10 y 14/08/10, Krystal como MC especial) *Tasty Invitation (30/07/10, Luna) *Open Concert (25/07/10) *1000 Song Challenge (11/07/10 y 19/07/10, Luna y Sulli) *Music Travel LaLaLa (24/06/10) * We Got Married (19/06/10 - 17/09/11, Victoria) *Invincible Youth (18/06/10 - 24/12/10, Victoria) *Golden Fishery - Radio Star (16/06/10 y 23/06/10) *Win Win (15/06/10, Krystal como MC invitada) *Let's Go Dream Team! (6/06/10, Krystal y Luna para apoyarla) *Music Core (5/06/10, Krystal como MC invitada) *Quiz That Changed The World (5/06/10, Luna y Sulli) *The Star (27/05/10, entrevista) *Open Concert (27/05/10) *The M Wave (23/05/10) *Dream Concert 2010 (22/05/10) *Let's Go Dream Team! (16/05/10 Krystal) *The M Wave (16/05/10) *Star Golden Bell (8/05/10, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *E!TV (7/05/10, entrevista) *SATZONE Special (2/05/10, entrevista) *Bang TV (18/03/10, entrevista) *Let's Go Dream Team! (14/03/10 y 21/03/10, Krystal) *Idol Army (10/03/10 y 17/03/10, Sulli) *Kim Jung Eun’s Chocolate (31/01/10) *MTV The M (17/01/10, Sulli y Krystal como MC) *T-Store Live Session Interview (8/01/19, entrevista) *MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/09) *SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/09) *Entertainment Relay (21/11/09, entrevista) *ETN News (18/11/09) *Open Concert (8/11/09) *Find it! Green Gold (26/10/09) *Gag Concert (KBS, 25/10/09) *Cyworld Digital Music Award (18/10/09) *KBS News Time (16/10/09, entrevista) * LIVE POWER MUSIC (4/10/09) *Chuseok Special KBS Love Sharing Concert'' ('KBS, 3/10/09) *Entertainment Relay Interview (26/09/09, entrevista) *Star LIVE POWER MUSIC (4/10/09) (26/09/09) *YTN Live Power Music Amber Interview (11/09/09, entrevista) '''Realitis Shows *F(x)'s Koala - (2010 - 2011). *Hello F(x) - (2010). *Star King - (2010 - presente). 'Anuncios' *Share Your UmbrellaPUMA (2014, Krystal) *Puma (2014,Krystal,junto a Ahn Jae Hyun) *SPAO (2013-2014, junto a Super Junior) *Tony Moly (2013-2014, Victoria) *Etude House (2013-2014, Sulli y Krystal junto a Shinee) *Adidas (2013-2014, Krystal) *Hi Mart (2013-2014, Krystal) *LovCat (2013-2014) *China Freestyle Basketball Game CM (2013) *Hyundai Veloster (2013) *Pierre Balmain (2013, Krystal) *Center Pole (2013,Victoria) *Stonehenge (2013, Krystal junto a Jessica) *Jardin Coffee (2013, Sulli) *SK Telecom LTE (2013, Sulli junto a Mihno, Yoona y Kyuhyun) *Elite School Uniform (2013, junto a Super Junior) *The Shilla Duty Free (2013, Victoria) *Naver Band (2013, Sulli y Mihno) *Lotte Chilsung Cider (2012, Krystal) *박학천 언어 Bible (2012, Krystal) *Recycle with Beaker (2013, Amber y Krystal) *Pinky&Dianne (2012, Japón) *H2 Fashion Brand (2012, China, junto a Shinee) *LG Electronics (2012, junto a Super Junior) *Clean & Clear (2012, Krystal) *SPAO (2012, Victoria junto a Super Junior) *AUCTION's Fitflop Sandals (2011) *TwoWay Bag (2011) *Elite School Uniform (2011, junto a Infinite) *IPKN New York (2011-2013, Victoria) *Caribbean Bay (2011, Victoria junto a 2PM) *Estee Lauder Lipstick (Victoria Pink) (2011, Victoria) *Jardin Coffee (2011, Victoria) *QUA (2011, Sulli y Krystal) *Sony Cybershot WX7 (2011, Sulli) *Smoothie King Drinks (2011, Victoria y Sulli) *Nana's B (2011, Sulli junto a Shinee) *Chicken Mania (2010-2012) *FreeStyle "Street Basketball" Video Game (2010) *Ottogi Noddle Ppusyeo Ppusyeo (2010) *Crown Bakery Cake (2010) *Sony Cybershot TX9 (2010, Sulli) *Clean and Clear (2010, Krystal) *LG OPTIMUS-Z Phones (2010, Sulli y Krystal) *Love Living Rabbit Costumes (H2) (2010, China, junto a Shinee y Zhang Liyin) *Calvin Klein Jeans (2010, Victoria, Sulli y Krystal) *Elite School Uniform (2010) *World Blood Donor Day (2010, junto a Super Junior) *MMORPG "Gran Age" Video Game (2010) *LG Chocolate Phone (2009) *K-SWISS Clothing (2009) *Korea's Girl Scout (2009) *LG Lollipop Mobile Phone (2009, junto a M.I.C., China) *Infinitely Yours SEOUL (2009, Victoria junto a TVXQ y Super Junior) *Samsung LCD TV (2008, China, Victoria) *Samsung Anycall Anydream (2008, China, Victoria y Rain) *SPRIS Winter (2008, Victoria y Lee Jun Ki) *SK Networks "Smart School Uniform" (2008, Victoria y Shinee) *Pepero cookie (2007, Sulli junto a Ayumi Lee) *Maru-i kids clothes (2006, Sulli junto a Yoo Seung Ho) *Yoon's English Academy (2006, Krystal) *Korea Life (2006, Krystal) *Orion Choco Pie (2005, Krystal) *SK, LG Telecom (2003, Krystal) *Enjoy the Quality (2003, Krystal) *Yuhan Kimberly (2003, Krystal) *E-O (2003, Krystal) *Ohdduki Curry (2003, Krystal) *Yoohan English Academy (2003, Krystal) *Lotte Chaurin Green Tea with Han Ga-in (2000, Krystal) 'Películas.' *I AM (Documental de SM TOWN en Nueva York)- 'Premios.' Conciertos 'SMTOWN ' *SMTOWN en vivo '10 World Tour (2010-2011) *SMTOWN Live World Tour de III (2012-2013) *SMTOWN Semana (2013) *SMTOWN Live World Tour 4 (2014-presente) Apoyar acto [ edit ] *Christmas Wonderland Concert (25/12/13) * Sokcho Festival Music Core (10/08/13) *DMZ World Peace Concert (3/08/13) *K-pop Meets the World Concert (29/07/13) *Hong Kong Dome Festival (1/07/13) *Korea Polytechnic University Festival (16/05/13) *HunanTV Spring Festival (4/02/13) *Oak Valley Special Concert (2/02/13) *Sichuan TV '2013 New Year's Eve Concert' (31/12/12) *Shenzhen Year Show (18/12/12) *Dungeon & Fighter Festival (18/11/12) *Love Sharing Concert (11/11/12) *Foreign Students Culture Festival (10/11/12) *Boom's Young Street Concert (21/10/12) *Gyeongbok High School Festival (20/10/12) *Busan International Film Festival (5/10/12) *Induk University Festival (20/09/12) *Yonsei Alumni Night (15/09/12) *SBS-R Cultwo Show Live (1/09/12) *Hong Kong Kpop "Girls in Love" Concert (23/08/12) *DMZ Peace Concert (14/08/12) *Music Prime Concert (8/08/12) *SBS Super Concert (1/08/12) *Mnet Super Concert (28/07/12) *K-Pop Festival in Seorak Waterpia (21/07/12) *Expo Pop Festival (17/07/12) *KBS Open Concert en Chuncheon (6/07/12) *Live at Mnet (28/06/12) *CAU Festival (25/05/12) *MBC K-pop Concert (21/05/12) *Police Hanmaum Festival (18/04/12) *MBC Music Festival (30/12/11) *KBS Song Festival (30/12/11) * MO.A Concert (3/12/11) *CCTV China-Japan-Korea Friendship Concert In Beijing (29/10/11) *Mungyeong World Soft Tennis Championships (27/10/11) *Chinese International Students Festival (6/10/11) *10th TBS Music Festival (1/10/11) *Gyeonggido Sports For All Festival (17/09/11) *Korea National Branding Convention (25/08/11) *Kpop Girls In Love Concert (23/08/11) *Oak Valley Summer Festival (29/07/11) *Gag Concert (10/07/11) *Open Concert (5/06/11) *Kyonggi University Festival (28/05/11) *Dream Concert (28/05/11) *Kyungwon University Festival (11/05/11) *Ystar Power Music (6/05/11) *SBS HopeTV concert (22/04/11) *National Auxiliary Police Unison Festival (8/03/11) *Daum Music Festival (19/02/11) *Lotte Duty Free Shop Family Concert (27/11/10) *ChangWon Citizens Festival (2/10/10) *Busan MBC Sea Festival (15/08/10) *KBS Open Concert (25/07/10) *The Juvenile Club Festival (15/07/10) *Open Concert (27/06/10) *Open Concert (22/06/10) *Ystar Live Power Music (13/06/10) *Kiss The Radio Live (9/06/10) *Live Power Music (5/06/10) *Korea University Festival (28/05/10) *Hankuk University Festival (27/05/10) *Dream Concert 2010 (22/05/10) *Sangji Youngseo University Festival (20/05/10) *Ajou University Festival (20/05/10) *Daegu 3D Broadcast Celebration Concert (19/05/10) *JANGAN UNIVERSITY Festival (14/05/10) *KGU Festival (12/05/10) *Children's Day Festival (5/05/10) *Gyeongnam Sports Festival (23/04/10) *Pattaya International Music Festival (18/03/10) * Aura Korea Festival (29/11/09) *Open Concert (8/11/09) *Dream Concert (11/10/09) *Cyon mobile video newmovie World Festival (4/10/09) *KBS1 Chuseok Special Love Sharing Concert ('KBS, 3/10/09) *Star Live Power Music (26/09/09) *Kimpo University Grand Festival (25/09/09) 'Curiosidades. * SM Entertainment aún no lanza el nombre del fanclub oficial de f(x), pero los fans por ahora se hacen llamar "'''''Aff(x)tion". *Victoria es considerada la mamá del grupo. *Amber es considerada una de las mejores raperas de Corea, junto con Tasha(Tashannie) (la reina del K-Rap), CL (2NE1) y Yoo Bin (Wonder Girls). *Krystal es la hermana menor de Jessica de Girl's Generation. *Amber y Victoria son las miembros mas populares del grupo en Corea, en Europa solo lo es Amber. *En una encuesta realizada acerca de la estatura de los grupos femeninos, f(x) fue clasificado como un "Grupo Alto". *Cinco miembros de EXO se han declarado f''anboys de F(x). *krystal sufre de anemia lo que ha ocasionado que se desmaye repetidas veces en el escenario. Como el 27 de noviembre de 2010 se desmayó durante in concierto de f(x), esto le volvio a pasar cuando termino su performance en patinaje de kiss and cry 2011. *"'Electric Shock'" ocupa el cuarto lugar como el vídeo coreano más visto en el 2012, con más de 10 millones de reproduciones en una semana. *CJ E&M realizó una encuesta entre el 11 y 18 de Diciembre preguntale a los usuarios de Corea y diferentes Países de Asia y Estados Unidos, que votaran por sus ídolos favoritos. En Japón TVXQ! fue el que recibió mas puntos de popularidad recibiendo 40.8%, seguido por F(x) con el 12.1% llegandole a ganar en popularidad a gandres grupos como SNSD y 2NE1. *F(x) es frecuentemente invitado al programa 'Happy Camp' en china. *Según algunas encuestas, F(x) a subido su nivel de popularidad luego de su último álbum 'Electric Shock. *Son el primer grupo Idol en asistir al festival '''SXSW '''en Estados Unidos *F(x) gravó hace poco un video comedia junto a la actriz '''Anna Kendrick '''para ''Funny or Die'' (programa estadounidense) *El grupo partió a Nueva Zelanda el 8 de abril para filmar un nuevo programa reality ''Amazing F(x), '''donde se erá como viven su día a día y como comparten sus experiencias con otras culturas. *Sulli rapea por primera vez, en el nuevo album "Rum Pum Pum Pum" *f (x) es conocido por tomar en movimientos de baile desafiante, por lo tanto SHINee 's Jonghyun felicitó [durante la ''Música Spoiler: ¡Juega! Cinta Rosa ] que la coreografía de sus primeros singles '(como Lachata , Chu ~ ♡ y NU ABO ) eran "legendario duro y épica, y con alta calidad." Más adelante en singles como Pinocho (Peligro) , Hot Summer , descarga eléctrica y Ron Pum Pum Pum , la coreografía se han simplificado. f (x) también es alabado por su consistencia en su música electrónica. [ 67 ] Su estilo de moda en singles como Lachata , NU ABO y la descarga eléctrica se muestra la diversidad de estilos de los miembros, mientras que en singles como Chu ~ ♡ , Pinocchio ( Peligro) , Hot Summer , y Ron Pum Pum Pum la ropa tiene un tema específico, como la tela escocesa de colegiala para Ron Pum Pum Pum. *Su líder Victoria Song ha quedado en la lista de los 100 rostros más bellos del mundo. *El 3 de febrero de 2014 se anunció que la integrante Krystal se unirá como miembro al grupo S.M. The Ballad, para hacer comeback con dicho grupo el 14 de febrero. *Tras 4 años de debut se rumorea que la SM por fin lanzará el nombre de su fanclub oficial. *Son consideradas por mucho junto a miss A "princesas del kpop". *De acuerdo a SM Entertainment el 7 de Julio regresan con su tercer álbum "Red Light". *El concepto es algo diferente a lo que habían mostrado antes. 'Galería.' f(x)-women.jpg korean-group-fx_19874.jpg f(x)-koreasia.jpg fx-hot-summer-pv-full.jpg 245484.jpg 1z18mt1.jpg lollipop.png tumblr_m8all298lm1rp1mhwo1_500.gif jqpaj5.jpg happy_x-mas_with_f(x)_Wallpaper_JxHy.jpg fxbypd.jpg fx++spn.png fx_chu_wall0.jpg Fx_10123.jpg fx.jpg FX (1).jpg f(x) lachata.jpg f(x) Electric Shock Pictures (71).png df.jpg a1782091jw1dzf9qdkhxej.jpg 20091124080421_002022_W850xH567.jpg 1339839466-2946073271.jpg 60714055b78e48498962fabaf573add2.jpg 46182581.jpg 16004330.jpeg 062234.jpg 037311.jpg 32420_163123540496063_1926887331_n.jpg tumblr_mqj9j38L1P1qhramio1_500.jpg tumblr_mqj7om9iEZ1qhramio1_500.jpg tumblr_mqj512hrp31qhramio1_500.jpg tumblr_mqj2p22QqS1qhramio2_250.jpg tumblr_mqj2j9cGkG1qhramio3_500.jpg tumblr_mqj19q0Z2C1qhramio2_500.jpg tumblr_mqhkne1dZ11qhramio1_500.jpg fx_2.jpg Fx 1.jpg fx_3.jpg 'Videografía.' 'Corea.' full|left|320 pxfull|right|320 px full|left|320 pxfull|right|320 px full|left|320 pxfull|right|320 px full|left|320 pxfull|right|320 px 'Japón.' full|left|335 px 'China.' full|left|335 px Categoría:KPOP Categoría:Kgrupo de chicas Categoría:Kgrupo Categoría:Kpop